Maître de son destin
by TsukiKaneko
Summary: C'était une soirée banale pour Mahyar. Il était sur le point de finir le jeu de rôle Aventures après de nombreux mois de travail ... Mais une visite inattendue va venir tout chambouler.


Bonsoir à tous ! Cet OS est le cadeau de Noël de notre chère Myfanwi, créatrice de la fanbase ! J'ai pris un énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je tiens à remercier pépé Khigane et Missy pour leurs conseils avisés lors de la rédaction, des bisous vous deux !

Disclaimer: Théo, Shin, Grunlek et Bob appartiennent à Fred et Seb du grenier, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Mahyar s'appartient à lui-même, tout comme l'univers d'aventures.

* * *

4h du matin, dans une pièce sombre:

Mahyar tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier, les mots s'alignaient sur son écran à une vitesse folle. Il était sur le point de boucler un projet qui lui prenait tout son temps depuis bientôt un an: le livre de jeu d'Aventures. Il savait à quel point les fans l'attendaient et il voulait à tout prix leur offrir un contenu de qualité. La deadline était proche, et il ne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard. Le MJ se réjouissait à l'idée que sa communauté puisse construire l'histoire du cratère à son tour.

Vers 4h30, Mahyar s'étira, et tâtonna sur son bureau à la recherche de sa tasse de café. Empoignant l'objet décoré d'un bisounours, il porta le récipient à ses lèvres se réjouissant d'avance du liquide qu'il contenait. Ou pas. Sa tasse était désespérément vide. Cela lui arracha un grognement et il se leva direction la cuisine, en quête de la boisson nécessaire à son travail nocturne. Cette fois, ce fut un soupir de désespoir qui traversa ses lèvres: plus une trace de café, même dans sa réserve d'urgence. Ces longues nuits d'écriture avaient suffi à tout vider. Le MJ enfila une veste à contrecoeur, et sortit en direction de l'épicerie de nuit la plus proche: sa dose de caféine passait au-dessus de toute ses priorités.

L'air frais de l'aurore vint lui caresser le visage, tandis qu'il enfouissait son nez sous son écharpe. Sa destination se trouvait à une dizaine de minutes de marche, il en profita pour poser son casque sur ses oreilles, laissant ses pas le guider au rythme de la musique. Malgré son manque de motivation à sortir, il se sentait bien. Il était sur le point de finir son plus gros projet de l'année, le succès avec Aventures était toujours au rendez-vous, la communauté ne cessait de le soutenir … Il était heureux. Il arriva bien vite devant la boutique, rentra en saluant le commerçant et fonça instinctivement vers le rayon qui l'intéressait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortait avec deux sachets remplis de paquets de café: cette réserve lui permettrait peut-être de tenir la semaine. Satisfait de son acquisition, il se hâta en direction de son appartement.

L'atmosphère à l'extérieur était plus pesante qu'à l'aller, les rues vides semblaient plus sombres et menaçantes. Mahyar n'était pas à l'aise mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. L'ombre des lampadaires était plus noire, plus étirée, et semblait prête à se jeter sur lui. Il se sentait observé depuis le moindre coin d'obscurité. Il accéléra le pas pour mettre fin à se désagréable sentiment. La rue était remplie de sons inhabituels et effrayants, à tel point que l'homme se demandait si ce n'était pas son imagination. Alors qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de son immeuble, un hurlement résonna dans toute l'allée. Pris de sueurs froides, il ferma vite la porte de verre avant de se précipiter vers chez lui. Le MJ était pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, et il détestait ça. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait hurler comme ça ? Le hurlement avait une sonorité animale, mais en ville l'hypothèse lui semblait invraisemblable. C'était même impossible. Tremblant, il déverrouilla sa porte, et s'y engouffra aussitôt. Le contenu des sacs, habituellement rangé avec soin, fut abandonné par terre tandis que l'homme au bouc entrait dans son bureau comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lui, d'habitude si calme, était au bord de la panique: il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses pas le menèrent d'instinct devant son ordinateur, toujours intact. L'écran n'avait pas bougé depuis son départ, trente minutes auparavant. Alors qu'un soupir de soulagement échappait à ses lèvres, il se figea. Son carnet de notes si précieux à ses yeux n'était plus à sa place, entre la tasse vide et le clavier. Il tâtonna dans la pénombre à la recherche du cahier, sans succès. Il allait se retourner pour allumer la lumière quand un bruit métallique l'interrompit, comme un frottement entre deux plaques de fer. Mahyar s'immobilisa, ça ne faisait pas partie des sons habituels à son appartement, aucun de ses bruits quotidiens ne ressemblait à ça. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, alors qu'il s'appliquait à ne faire aucun mouvement. Était-il en train de rêver où quelque chose se tenait vraiment dans la pièce ? Il tentait de trouver l'origine de ses grincements effrayants, mais son effort s'avéra insuffisant. Un second mouvement le rendit un peu plus nerveux. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas seul.

"Qui est là ?" s'efforça-t-il de prononcer de la manière la plus assurée possible.

A ces mots, le bruit métallique se fit à nouveau entendre depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Une personne, visiblement équipée d'une armure d'aspect lourde mais qui ne semblait pas gêner ses mouvement, s'était levée dans la pénombre. Le MJ plissa les yeux, sa vision s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité. Ses protections étaient finement ouvragées, et plaquées d'un motif qu'il avait déjà vu. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut son carnet dans les mains d'un homme dont l'identité lui était familière mais pourtant inconnue. Ce dernier ferma d'une main ferme la page qu'il était en train de parcourir avant de l'apostropher d'une voix forte, qui contenait à peine sa rage.

"Alors, c'est donc toi ..."

Mahyar était bouche bée. Était-il en train de rêver ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir le paladin Théo de Silveberg face à lui. Théo était censé être le personnage de Fred … Et ce n'était pas Fred qui se tenait là. La voix et le physique différaient, et quand bien même, le MJ pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas le Joueur du Grenier. C'était bien Théo qui se trouvait devant lui, quelque chose au fond de lui le savait. Il avait la désagréable sensation qu'un élément lui échappait. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, son côté rationnel refusait cette hypothèse. Que faisait-il dans son appartement ? N'était-il pas censé être seulement une création vivant dans le Cratère ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Ces questions défilaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Et surtout, pourquoi tenait-il son précieux carnet ? Devant le manque de réponses de son interlocuteur, le sang de l'intrus ne fit qu'un tour et il empoigna avec force le col du maître du jeu.

"Réponds-moi ! C'est bien toi qui as écrit ça ?! Hurla-t-il en lui collant le carnet sous les yeux.

-Je … Oui, c'est moi. souffla-t-il en retenant les mains de "Théo" pour ne pas étouffer. Il ne comprenait pas l'agressivité du guerrier, ni la raison de sa présence ici.

-Alors … Tout est de ta faute !" cria l'homme de plus belle, en le plaquant violemment contre le mur.

La douleur traversa le dos de Mahyar, fulgurante. Le souffle coupé, il essayait de reprendre ses esprits alors que le paladin lui hurlait des mots qui ne parvenaient plus à ses oreilles. Ses veines pulsaient dans son cerveau, il ne sentait plus que la pulsation de souffrance émanant de son dos. Une deuxième voix lui parvint, plus calme mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens des paroles. Il se sentit tomber au sol alors que les mains de "Théo" le lâchaient. Il resta appuyé contre le mur un moment, la tête entre les mains, le temps de se remettre les idées en place.

"Calme toi Théo, tu vois bien qu'il ne comprends rien.

-Qu'importe, il ne mérite pas nos bons sentiments. cracha l'inquisiteur en dégainant son épée. Je vais lui faire subir le même sort que …

-Arrête Théo !

Mahyar leva les yeux sur un Théo qui s'apprêtait à lui assener un coup d'épée, le visage déformé par la haine, alors qu'une personne encapuchonnée tentait sans succès de le retenir. Par réflexe, il plaça ses bras devant lui, fermant les yeux en attendant le moment fatidique. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Il lui restait encore trop à accomplir. Il sentit comme une énergie étrange parcourir ses bras, alors qu'une horrible migraine lui arrachait un cri de douleur. Pendant quelques instants, se fut le noir complet, le maître du jeu eut l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils se trouvait debout au centre de la pièce, une énergie noire tournoyait autour de lui, laissant échapper des sortes de tentacules sombres. L'épée de Théo gisait au sol, son propriétaire était à terre un peu plus loin, sonné par le choc qu'il venait de recevoir. L'homme à ses côtés, tout portait à croire qu'il s'agissait de Shin, se relevait en le fixant d'un air dur, il pouvait voir la colère mais aussi la peur dans son regard bleu glacier.

"Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça …

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin ?! souffla Mahyar, perdu entre le manque d'informations et ces choses qui émanaient de son corps.

-Nous allons sauver notre monde. Et nous venger !"

A ces mots, l'encapuchonné cristallisa une dague et se jeta sur le maître du jeu. L'arme de glace se planta en plein dans l'épaule droite de l'homme qui hurla de douleur, tout semblait se figer autour de lui, et pendant une demie seconde même le son de son propre cri n'atteignait pas ses oreilles. Puis, la douleur, impitoyable, telles mille aiguilles lui traversant la peau, arrachant chaque parcelle de chair de son épaule, le brûlant jusqu'aux os. Son regard se porta vers la garde de l'arme, profondément enfoncée dans son épaule. Il eut un vertige devant la vision de sa blessure, hurlant de plus belle. Ses nerfs à vifs pulsaient jusque dans sa tête, une torture de plus pour sa raison, le poussant à lâcher prise. Sa souffrance explosa, libérant des volutes de magie sombre qui repoussèrent son agresseur de façon violente. Ce dernier vint s'écraser contre le bureau, explosant au passage les deux écrans de l'ordinateur posé là. Le sang coulait abondamment de la blessure légèrement couverte de givre, dont le poignard avait été éjecté. Mahyar pressait sa main sur son épaule pour tenter de contenir le liquide vital, sans succès. Trop d'émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête, à tel point qu'il se sentait défaillir. Sa respiration rauque et désordonnée emplissait la pièce. Alors qu'il concentrait tous ses efforts pour tenir sur ses jambes, un hurlement bestial retentit, bien plus proche qu'auparavant. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'une forme blanche lui bondissait sur la jambe et qu'un poing métallique venait le cueillir au creux de l'estomac. L'impact le fit se plier en deux, le souffle coupé. La douleur s'intensifia, vrillant dans sa jambe sous l'effet de la morsure. Il tremblait de tout son corps, ses poumons appelaient désespérément de l'air. Il ouvrit la bouche, tentant d'aspirer le précieux oxygène, mais rien ne franchissait la barrière de sa gorge. Il se sentit chuter vers le sol, sa vision était de plus en plus floue. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer furent les pieds de son agresseur qui se rapprochaient de lui.

La douleur irradiait chaque parcelle de son corps. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait écraser par une troupe d'éléphants enragés. Il ne sentait plus son bras droit, qui restait inerte. Seule la souffrance au niveau de l'épaule lui rappelait qu'il était bien là. Sa jambe gauche le lançait de façon désagréable et il devait avoir plusieurs côtes dans un sale état. Pour ne rien arranger, il se sentait pris d'une horrible migraine. Tout semblait être contre le pauvre Mahyar, qui n'arrivait pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il ouvrit péniblement un oeil, puis l'autre. Il ne se trouvait plus dans son appartement mais au centre d'une petite clairière, entourée d'une épaisse forêt. Ce paysage lui était tout sauf familier, mis à part les trois personnes et la louve qui se trouvaient devant lui. A gauche, Shin, le bras en écharpe, qui le fixait d'un oeil mauvais où brillait la flamme de la vengeance, au centre, Théo qui se retenait clairement de le tuer, à droite, Grunlek, sa main humaine posée sur Eden, restait calme mais lancer sur lui un regard accusateur.

"Tu te réveilles enfin … J'espère que le Cratère te plaît."

Le ton du paladin n'était pas du tout amical, faisant même peser sur lui une menace sourde.

"Ce sera le dernier paysage que tu verras."

Mahyar frissonna, cette fois, ce n'était pas lui qui contrôlait la situation. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, allongé là par terre dans l'incapacité de bouger. Ses mains étaient entravées par des liens solidement attachés. Seule une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais le mot "pourquoi" refusait de franchir sa bouche. Le regard de Grunlek était légèrement empreins de pitié. Repérant la question muette du blessé, le nain prit la parole en premier.

"Nous vivions une existence tranquille jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Lorsque tu as pris le contrôle du destin, les pires catastrophes se sont abattues sur le Cratère. Des créatures abominables sont apparues au quatre coins de notre monde. Des milliers de personnes sont mortes. Bob est …

-Bob est mort ! l'interrompit Théo.

Et c'est entièrement de ta faute ! Tu as détruit notre groupe pour le bon plaisir de ton public ! Tu as brisé notre vie pour satisfaire des gens qui sont étrangers à notre monde, qui ne savent rien du cratère et de la vie que nous y menons ! Tu nous as relégué au rang de bêtes de foire ! Nous ne sommes pas tes pantins ! Tu es un monstre !"

Théo fulminait, le visage rougi par la colère, les yeux humides. Sa condition ne l'autorisait pas à pleurer mais il était réellement meurtri par la perte de son compagnon. Sa colère était violente et sincère. Shin posa la main sur l'épaule de l'inquisiteur, l'intimant à se calmer. Mahyar comprenait la rage qui animait le groupe, mais il ne pensait pas que l'émission avait autant touché ce monde … qui pour lui n'existait que dans son imagination. Le personnage de Bob s'était fait tuer lors d'une embuscade, pour sauver ses amis. Il lui avait fait subir les pires tortures avant de mourir, à tel point qu'il avait été obligé de se transformer en démon. Ses amis avaient dû vivre cet évènement de la pire façon. Jamais il n'aurait crû tout cela réel, et pourtant … L'herbe sur laquelle il était couché et la sensation de douleur étaient on ne peut plus nette. Il tenta tout de même de se relever, rien n'était perdu, s'il possédait un pouvoir comme celui qui s'était manifesté chez lui, il pouvait l'utiliser afin de réparer ses erreurs. Mais ses blessures et les liens lui interdirent tout mouvement. Ravalant sa fierté, il se laissa tomber au sol et s'adressa à eux d'une voix brisée.

"Je peux arranger ça, il me suffir..

-Non. Tu es déjà allé trop loin, Mahyar. Tu n'es pas conscient de tout ce que tu as provoqué. Tu ne sais rien.

La voix ne provenait pas du groupe d'aventuriers mais de derrière lui. Elle était sombre, comme si elle venait du plus profond des enfers, s'insinuant dans son esprit pour en faire ressortir les peurs les plus profondes. Le maître du jeu tourna difficilement le tête dans la direction du quatrième interlocuteur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il reconnu Enoch à quelques mètres derrière lui, armé d'une rapière. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé le démon s'allier à un inquisiteur de la lumière.

"Enoch nous as prévenu que tu comptais permettre à d'autres personnes de contrôler notre monde. Nous ne pouvions pas te laisser faire, alors il nous as envoyé te chercher. Cependant il ne nous avait pas prévenu pour tes … pouvoirs. continua Shin en massant son épaule endolorie.

-Mais ce n'était qu'un simple contretemps. Nous avons réduit ton habitat en cendres, en mémoire à Balthazar. Il ne te reste plus rien. Tu vas disparaître, comme tout ce qui t'a appartenu et personne ne te regrettera." finit Grunlek sur un ton dur, marquant chacun des mots comme pour appuyer leur sens.

Personne. Ce simple mot fit frissonner Mahyar. Son appartement, tout son travail … Tout avait disparu. Il eut l'impression de prendre une montagne sur la tête. Sa vie venait d'être réduite à néant, par ses propres créations ? A moins que les personnages ne possédaient déjà une vie propre avant … Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Était-ce réel ? Il vit Théo échanger un regard entendu avec Enoch et il comprit vite que la fin approchait. Pourtant il se sentait vide, comme si tout sentiment l'avait abandonné au profit d'une éternelle souffrance. Après tout, c'était peut-être ça la justice ? L'inquisiteur dégaina son épée, prononça un psaume dans une langue inconnue. La lame s'illumina d'une lumière pâle, se reflétant sur les runes gravées dans le métal. Enoch prépara la sienne, le sang de ses ennemis souillait encore le tranchant mais il paraissant aussi affûté qu'à sa sortie de la forge. Il ferma les yeux. Les derniers mots qu'il entendit se perdirent dans une courte mais infinie douleur.

"Pour notre ami qui a périt par ta faute, pour la justice, et pour notre monde.

-J'espère que tu pourriras dans les flammes de l'enfer de ton univers. Pour mon fils."

* * *

Je suis désolée ... Ou pas, aha ! Pour faire honneur à Myfan, je me suis essayée à la death fic. Mahyar, si tu passes par ici je n'ai vraiment rien contre toi (même si c'était assez jouissif à écrire, Myfan je te comprends maintenant), je te fais des bisous.

Bisous tout le monde, merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
